The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more specifically to a program tool to identify unutilized or under utilized software licenses.
Typically, software is licensed, not sold. The license includes conditions and restrictions such as a geographic location where the software can be installed, a specific computer CPU serial number in which the software can be installed, a total number of copies which the licensee can install in one or more computers, a type of computer (such as production, development, etc.) on which the software can be used, and the maximum size computer which can execute the software. Often times, a license is not fully utilized. For example, a single license may authorize installation of ten copies of the software program, but the licensee only installs eight copies. Sometimes, there may be two or more licenses that authorize use of the same type of software, and only one such license is needed or the scope of one of the license can be reduced. For example, there may be two licenses for the same type of software, each authorizing installation of five copies, but the licensee only installs a total of eight copies. It has proven difficult for many licensees to effectively manage their licenses when the licensee is a large company with many separate licenses. Often times, the result is that the licensee is paying for more licenses or license scope than actually needed.
An IBM Tivoli License Manager program is a known software license management program. Using this program, when a license is associated with specific installed software, an operator enters into a database information about a license. This information includes maximum size of the computer in which the program can be installed, maximum number of copies of the program that can be installed, expiration date, specific CPU serial number on which to execute the program, and target geographic location for (an unlimited number of copies of) the program. The Tivoli License Manager program checks whether each installed software program complies with an existing license by applying the licenses to the installations based on a predetermined and set order of conditions. For example, the Tivoli License Manager may be preprogrammed to apply all licenses having one type of condition to the installations, and then determine which installations are not covered by this type of license. Then, the Tivoli License Manager may be preprogrammed to apply all licenses having another type of condition, to the remaining installations, and then determine which installations are not covered by either type of license. Then, the Tivoli License Manager may be preprogrammed to apply all licenses having still another type of condition, to the still remaining installations, and then determine which installations are not covered by any of the three license. If any licenses remain after all installations are covered by any of the previously applied licenses, then the Tivoli License Manager deems the remaining licenses as excessive or unnecessary, and they can be terminated to save the customer money. However, the foregoing process does not always identify the most excessive or unnecessary licenses.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to better identify excess licenses or licenses with excess scope.